Silver Legacy
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Sequel to To Win A Hanyou. Inutaisho yes named after his grandpa , discovers that an old enenmy has decided to rise again and continue his terror on the world. Character death and reunions. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Inuyasha or the co. Don't sue. Yaoi and MPREG and …more.

Chapter 1: Namesake

Eight months have passed and Inuyasha's moods had become like a pendulum. Sesshomaru was walking a thin line, taking care of what he said or what was done. The last time he pissed off his pregnant Beta, Sesshomaru, for the first time ever, had to run for dear life and was in the dog house! He swore that Inuyasha was not popping anymore pups after this. _I don't care if he begs!_ The Lord of the West thought as he was hiding out in his study. _Are all pregnant people like this?_

"Lord Sesshomaru," Soraru called as he entered the study and causing the Lord of the West to jump a clear mile. "Sir…Are you alright? You're jumpy."

"Oh, Soraru." Sesshomaru said with relief from his place behind the desk. "Thank the gods; I thought you were my Beta."

"Sorry sir, I'm spoken for." Soraru teased with a wink. "But I am here about Lord Inuyasha."

"What's wrong with him?" Sesshomaru asked as he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Sir, it's time." Soraru said. "The healer is with Lord Inuyasha now." With that Sesshomaru was out the door with Soraru following him. He had to bless his father for Yamijiku and Soraru. Since they came to the household they had been a great help. Sesshomaru had his work done quicker and Inuyasha had become more accustomed to the palace life. Sesshomaru was not going to miss the birth of his pup. He entered the nursery and his heart wrenched when he heard his Beta's screams. He saw his mate on the bed and the healer, named Suijima, who had tended to both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's mother's was helping him.

"Lord Inuyasha please keep calm." She said gently to the laboring inuhanyou. Inuyasha was crying and cursing.

"OH YOU OLD BITCH WHERE'S MY HUSBAND??" He cried out as his eyes bled crimson. Sesshomaru and Soraru looked in and Sesshomaru gulped.

"Should I go in there?"

"It may look bad but it'll be worth it." Soraru said. "Go on." Sesshomaru looked in and winced as his beloved cried out again. With a deep breath he went into the room and Soraru waited outside. Yamijiku came up and smiled weakly.

"I feel sorry for Lord Sesshomaru." He said weakly. "I remember you trying to rip my head off when you bore our pups."

"I remember you were so scared."

"Well hell yea you were…."

"I dare you to say it."

"Fine, you were bitchy."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Soraru said sweetly as he walked into the room. Yamijiku whimpered and thought of how to get himself out of the dog house.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called softly as he approached the bed. "My love,"

"Sess," Inuyasha breathed. "I love you but the next time you get me pregnant, I'M CUTTIN' YOUR DICK OFF!!" Sesshomaru winced at that notion and kissed his beloved on his forehead. He looked to the Healer.

"How is he doing Healer?"

"Stubborn as always…" The Healer said. "He wouldn't push without you being here."

"OH GOD!!" Inuyasha howled as he grabbed Sesshomaru's hand in his and bore down. The Lord of the West was on his knees.

"OH DAMN!" He swore. "FUCK! INUYASHA! LET GO!"

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" His mate ordered as he clutched him. "THIS IS YOUR PUP TOO! I DIDN'T FUCK MYSELF!"

"LET GO!" Sesshomaru barked. "I NEED MY HANDS!" Inuyasha growled and with strength that was remarkable, pulled Sesshomaru down and grabbed onto his tail! Sesshomaru didn't _**dare**_ move.

"Wise choice Lord Sesshomaru." The Healer said. She looked down and her eyes widened.

"Lord Inuyasha, push now!" After the order Inuyasha did what was told and with a few blood curdling screams and swear words, it was all over.

"Congratulations my Lords." The healer said as she held up a screaming infant. "It's a healthy boy."

"A boy?? I have a son?!" Sesshomaru asked excitedly. "Let me hold him." The healer cleaned the pup off and wrapped him in a royal blue blanket. The boy was a sight. He had his father's markings and was a beautiful blend of them both when it came to features. Sesshomaru laughed a little when he saw his son's tail, or rather tails! _Just like Father's._ Inuyasha caught his attention by purring. Sesshomaru smiled and passed their pup to his 'mother'.

"He's beautiful Inuyasha." He said proudly. "And powerful as well. But he needs a name."

"I have _just_ the name for him." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled his baby and whispered. "Inutaisho." At the uttering of the baby's name, up in the night time sky, two stars twinkled in their own way of saying 'hi'.

**Baby's here! What will happen? Can Sesshomaru and the others cope? Review to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**From Last Chapter**

"Congratulations my Lords." The healer said as she held up a screaming infant. "It's a healthy boy."

"A boy?? I have a son?!" Sesshomaru asked excitedly. "Let me hold him." The healer cleaned the pup off and wrapped him in a royal blue blanket. The boy was a sight. He had his father's markings and was a beautiful blend of them both when it came to features. Sesshomaru laughed a little when he saw his son's tail, or rather tails! _Just like Father's._ Inuyasha caught his attention by purring. Sesshomaru smiled and passed their pup to his 'mother'.

"He's beautiful Inuyasha." He said proudly. "And powerful as well. But he needs a name."

"I have _just_ the name for him." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled his baby and whispered. "Inutaisho." At the uttering of the baby's name, up in the night time sky, two stars twinkled in their own way of saying 'hi'.

Chapter 2: Visions and Resurrections

Since the birth of the child, six years have passed and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were ruling the lands of the West. Sometimes Inuyasha had missed being able to travel the lands and kick demon ass but Inuyasha knew that he had a duty to his family and his lands. In the meantime, Kagome and Koga got married and like Koga said, he went to the human world and Kagome became a history teacher. Following them Sango and Miroku got married and lived quietly in the village of Kaede. Shippo and Rin were Inutaisho's playmates and the little pup loved them dearly. His parents, he worshipped.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he dropped onto the bed next to his mate one night. Sesshomaru looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow and Inuyasha graced him with a smile.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I don't understand Sess," Inuyasha sighed. "When 'Taishi was a baby he was quiet. Now that he's a child he's become more…."

"Like you?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin. "Yes my love, I've noticed. It's quite amusing to watch. He keeps Soraru and Yamijiku on their toes…"

"Speaking of which did you hear of our son's latest prank?"

"What now?" Sesshomaru sighed as he marked the place in his book. He knew that this was going to happen. It must have been a part of the Father's instruction manual. At first when his son was born, Sesshomaru had worried that he wouldn't be able to handle fatherhood. Surprisingly enough, it came to Sesshomaru as second nature. Inuyasha had the same thoughts but when it came to motherhood. Also at first he had despised the idea of anyone calling him 'Mommy' but when Inutaisho was a year old and chirped it from his little crib, it made Inuyasha's heart melt. It even broke Sesshomaru's icy walls. Inuyasha sighed and settled into the covers.

"Two words, water balloons…" He muttered. Sesshomaru blinked then smiled. _Oh yes, his son was becoming more and more like his mother with each passing year._

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had noticed, had become more _human_ and _gentle_. He held his mate and son in high regard and listened to them with a patient ear. Inuyasha too, had become gentler as well as well as more protective. He was very protective of his family and to Inutaisho, even if he had cried out, Inuyasha was there tending to him before his nurse could. Soraru, who had become the 'nurse' for Inutaisho had to smile in amusement on how 'maternal' Inuyasha had become. _Who would have thought that the big brash bad ass would end up being Mother of the Year…_

"Soraru." A little voice chirped at him, rousing him from his thoughts. He looked down and smiled. Before him, dressed for bed with his hair in a little braid, was Inutaisho.

"Tashi what are you doing out of bed?" Soraru asked as he picked up the pup and hugged him. Inutaisho held onto his nurse and whimpered.

"I want Father and Mother." He said. "Bad dream."

"Ok pup, off we go." Soraru said as he carried the little one to the Master bedroom and knocked on the door. In less than five minutes, Inuyasha opened the door and smiled at the eagerly squirming pup in Soraru's arms.

"He had a bad dream." Soraru explained. "He wanted to be with you both."

"That's fine Soraru thank you for bringing him." Inuyasha said as he held his pup close. Inutaisho sighed happily and caressed his mother's cheeks with his twin mokomokos. Inuyasha purred and kissed his baby. Soraru smiled at the scene and bowed to them.

"Goodnight Lord Inuyasha, night Tashi."

"Night Soraru." Inutaisho said happily as he waved to his nurse. Inuyasha nodded and walked into his bed room and set their pup in the middle between Sesshomaru and himself. Sesshomaru looked down at his son and smirked.

"Aren't you a little too old to sleep with us?" He asked. Inutaisho smiled and waves his tails at his father.

"I had a bad dream."

"What was it about Tashi?" Inuyasha asked and catching his son's attention. "You can tell us."

"Someone is going to die." Inutaisho said gravely. "Someone who is close to Mother…From a world different from ours…An old enemy shall arise from the depths of hell and resume his reign of terror and bloodshed…Unity is the key to his defeat…" He fell back onto the bed and both parents looked at each other in shock. Inutaisho was a Seer! Sesshomaru blinked in disbelief. His son was another rare form of inuyoukai. The Seer inuyoukais were as rare as the breeders. _I have them both._ Sesshomaru thought with a grin. He looked at his concerned Beta and held him.

"Inuyasha, he's just resting." Sesshomaru said. "Seeing a vision tires a Seer. He'll be fine in the morning. Now let's rest." Inuyasha nodded and held their baby in his arms. Sesshomaru in turn held his mate and wrapped his mokomoko around them both. They were his world and there was no way he was losing them to anyone…

_**Meanwhile, far away from the Western Lands…near the Bone Eater's Well**_

As the moon rose to its zenith and touched the bloodstained Earth, the ground shifted and broke away. From the gaping hole a lone figure looking haggard and his once luminous raven locks looked matted and caked with dirt and blood, climbed out and took his first breath of clean air. His once royal violet robes were in rags and the spider tattoo was red rimmed and burned. His crimson eyes were blackened from lack of sleep and his lips were parched.

"I….need a soul…that'll revitalize me…but who?" He looked at where he was and recognized the well. _Of course…_ He thought as he crept closer to the well. _Soon, I will be at full power again…_ As he removed a vial of blood from around his neck and allowed three drops of blood to fall onto the dirt. It shimmered into a pinkish purple light and he grinned. He was glad that he managed to save a sample of Kagome's blood when he apprehended her. Then the dogs had to come and get her. _Inuyasha…_ He thought as he was ready to jump in. _Due to that cursed ice demon I have inherited his lust and obsession for you. I will have you and Sesshomaru will fall…But first I will take out the people you hold dear…_With a lingering wicked laugh he fell into the well and planned for hisultimate revenge…

**Who do you think came out? Seems to me that 'Tashi's going to be quite a powerful pup! What will happen next? I'm not telling, yet…Review to find out **


	3. Chapter 3

In The Last Chapter

**In The Last Chapter**

As the moon rose to its zenith and touched the bloodstained Earth, the ground shifted and broke away. From the gaping hole a lone figure looking haggard and his once luminous raven locks looked matted and caked with dirt and blood, climbed out and took his first breath of clean air. His once royal violet robes were in rags and the spider tattoo was red rimmed and burned. His crimson eyes were blackened from lack of sleep and his lips were parched.

"I….need a soul…that'll revitalize me…but who?" He looked at where he was and recognized the well. _Of course…_ He thought as he crept closer to the well. _Soon, I will be at full power again…_ As he removed a vial of blood from around his neck and allowed three drops of blood to fall onto the dirt. It shimmered into a pinkish purple light and he grinned. He was glad that he managed to save a sample of Kagome's blood when he apprehended her. Then the dogs had to come and get her. _Inuyasha…_ He thought as he was ready to jump in. _Due to that cursed ice demon I have inherited his lust and obsession for you. I will have you and Sesshomaru will fall…But first I will take out the people you hold dear…_With a lingering wicked laugh he fell into the well and planned for his ultimate revenge…

**Note: Character death**

Chapter 3: Return of the Wolves

Sesshomaru looked to where his mate was keeping watch over their pup. For the past two days, he had tried to get his mate to leave their pup to his slumber in order to grab some food but Inuyasha refused.

"I'm not leaving him." The younger Lord said, "He'll need me."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru pleaded. "You have to eat something and rest yourself. What good can you do for our son if you fall ill?"

"That is true but still," Inuyasha looked down at their baby and stroked the boy's cheek. "Who knows what will happen when he wakes?" Before he could say more, a pair of honey amber eyes looked at his parents.

"Mother? Father? What happened?"

"Oh Tashi, you gave me such a fright." Inuyasha sobbed as he hugged the little boy to him. Sesshomaru was more reserved but he was relieved that his son was well and awake. As a Seer, Tashi would pass out at first because he was young. However, as he would grow, he would become stronger and not pass out. He would become in tuned to his power and would be able to wield magic. Sesshomaru looked at his son and knew that he had to question his pup, although he hated to do so.

"Tashi," He began as his son looked at him. "Did you have another vision?"

"No but I have a bad feeling about this Father." The boy said as he ran a hand through his silver white locks. "I just remembered that the man went to some well and dove in." Both Lords looked at each other and gasped. They knew _exactly_ where the man was going.

"I hope Kagome and Koga have the sense to hide or come here." Inuyasha said as he held their pup. Sesshomaru silently agreed. If his son's vision proved to be true, then their friends were in serious trouble.

_Meanwhile in the Modern Era…_

Kagome looked through the window in her kitchen and watched as her husband played with their children. Long ago, if anyone had told her that she was going with Koga, she would give them a backpack to the head. Since the 'defeat' of Naraku and after Inuyasha's wedding, she and Koga had returned to her time. She was shocked and yet, at the same time, was happy. Koga had given up his position as Prince of the Wolf clan just to be with her. When she asked him why, he simply said; "' I'd rather be where I'm loved for me.'" She blushed but happily accepted. When they had arrived in Kagome's world, Koga was fascinated. There were so many things to see that he had never seen before. To her amazement, the wolf prince's favorite food was pizza! He was almost as bad as Inuyasha was with the ramen. But unlike the silver haired inuhanyou, Koga adapted. He happily worked in the Shrine with Kagome's grandfather and brother. Her mother and her were chatting away about 'wedding plans' and by winter, they were married. Her two children, Mae and Miku were twin girls, half _wolf demon_ girls to be exact! They had the black hair of their mother but had their father's blue eyes and roguish spirit. They looked like their mother but other than that, they were their father through and through. At first, Kagome thought that Koga would have been disappointed that he didn't have a son but again, he surprised her and they both knew that the cubs had Koga wrapped around their fingers!

She looked up into the sky and frowned. A few moments ago, the sky was clear and sunny, now it had dark evil looking clouds and there was an evil air. She felt her body tense and her heart raced. She hadn't felt this way since they had been in the Feudal Era and she and the group were hunting for Naraku. Abandoning her dishes she raced to their bedroom and grabbed her bow and arrows. She followed where she had felt the miasma was strongest and by the Shrine, not too far from where Koga and the children were, was Naraku. Koga was already taking a stance and growling. _But where were the girls?_ Kagome thought frantically as she reached out to them. She sighed when felt them. They were hidden in the house under a protection talisman.

"What do you want?" He snarled, baring his fangs to the spider demon, which didn't even flinch. "And what are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"Even Hell can't hold me wolf prince." Naraku said with a chuckle. "Although, I need to kick start my power. And you and your mate are perfect for just that." With that he aimed a tentacle at Koga who leapt over it and swiped with his claws. Naraku chuckled as he dashed to the side, watching Koga stumble and falter. "It would seem that you have gone soft, wolf prince." He said with another chuckle. "Give yourself willingly and perhaps I'll spare your precious offspring." Koga blanched at that. Naraku knew of his daughters….He couldn't let them fall into Naraku's clutches. He bowed his head in defeat. As Naraku stepped forward, an arrow grazed his cheek, drawing a fine line of blood. Naraku looked up and smiled as he watched Kagome notched another arrow to her bow. He looked her over and smirked. _Plans do change…_

"I have changed my mind, wolf." He said with a sneer. "I will take your mate for my own in exchange for the lives of you and your offspring."

"Like hell you will!" Koga roared as he lunged at the other demon. Naraku snorted his annoyance and grabbed Koga by the throat and threw him as if he was a rag doll against the sacred tree. Koga was dazed but still managed to look defiant.

"Annoying cur!" He snarled. "I was willing to spare you but it seems to me that you would rather endure my wrath, very well then." He towered over Koga and before Kagome was able to speak, Naraku absorbed him! Kagome dropped to her knees, shocked and heart breaking as she realized that her mate was gone so quickly. Scalding tears ran down her cheeks and her hands went slack, dropping the bow, arrows and quiver. Naraku looked at her and smiled. He knew that he had broken her. He ran a cold hand along her cheeks and licked her tears perversely.

"Come my dear or suffer the same fate." He purred. Kagome looked at him in disgust and went to wring his neck. However, once again, Naraku sidestepped and laughed as the woman fell. He grabbed her by the waist and licked her cheek while a tentacle began to feel her womanhood over the panties. Kagome felt sick to her stomach and was angered but knew that she couldn't risk her daughters to become Naraku's prey. The talisman was a temporary one and only lasted for a few hours. She looked at him resigned. Naraku smirked, threw her over his shoulder and dove back into the well. As his evil laughter died down, Mae and Miku had left the protection of the talisman and whimpered as they saw their mother's discarded weapons. Their father, was no where to be seen!

"Mae," Miku sobbed as she looked at her older sister. "What do we do now?" Mae didn't answer her. Instead she picked up their mother's weapons and looked at her sister sternly. Out of the two of them, Mae was more like their mother while Miku was more of their father. Even when it came to combat, Mae loved archery while Miku loved martial arts!

"Grab your gear." She said sternly. "We're going after them." Miku nodded and dashed off; only to come back dressed in black and red gear with black combat boots, guards for her hands and her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs in a headband. Mae nodded her approval and after leaving a note for their grandmother, the twins held hands and jumped into the well, determined to get their mother back and avenge their father!

_Back at the Palace_

"Someone is coming," Inutaisho stated during his lessons, his brush in mid-stroke. His tutor looked at him and knew what to do. Wordlessly, he went to the two Lords of the West, who were in the family room.

"My Lords," He said. "Come quickly, it's the young master." The two Lords followed the frantic teacher and sat on either side of Inutaisho. They have learned the hard way that while a Seer has a vision that he/she was not to be touched. So patiently, they waited. When they saw that their pup's eyes focused back and no longer looked glassy, they hugged him.

"Father, Mother, someone is coming." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru looked at his son and nodded for him to continue. "Twin girls, one with a bow and one with gauntlets and they want revenge. They are also on a quest…"

"What did they look like son?"

"Their hair are as black as night and their eyes, as blue as the sky." The young boy said. Inuyasha's eyes widened but Sesshomaru held up a hand for silence.

"Where are they now?" He asked. Inutaisho looked at his sire and sighed.

"At the well that the man dove into, they are setting up camp there." The two parents looked at each other and nodded. Sesshomaru walked and went outside into the gardens with Inuyasha and his son following. He knew what had to be done and it had to be done quickly. The girls were just too young to be on such a quest and both men knew that. Without a second thought, Sesshomaru transformed into the demon dog and took to the air. Inuyasha sighed and stayed with their son. _Hurry Sessho_. Inuyasha thought as the demon dog left from his line of sight. _There is no telling what's out there._

Sesshomaru went as fast as the wind allowed him to. For some unknown reason, a storm had begun to rage. _This is no ordinary storm_. Sesshomaru thought. _It reeks of pure evil. That son of a spider bitch is back. Those girls are no where ready for what this disgrace is capable of._ He looked down and surveyed the area. It was the bone eater's well and Sesshomaru landed as easily and soundlessly as he could. The harsh winds were a terror and he prayed to whoever was listening that it would be over soon. The cold winds were not kind to his joints and he was beginning to suffer. He transformed into his human form and stopped at the small colorful dwelling in wonder. _What is this?_ He cleared his throat and to his amazement, two girls, looking no older than his son gazed at him. He smiled and knelt down to meet their gazes.

"It is not safe here for young ones such as yourselves," He stated. The older girl looked at him and smiled.

"I know you. Mommy and Daddy spoke of you. You're Sesshomaru!" The man's eyes widened. The parents had spoke of _him_? That was a surprise in itself. He looked at them again and nodded.

"I am and you two are…"

"I'm Mae and this is my twin sister Miku. We're looking for the bad man who took our mother. His scent is here so we're waiting for him here so we can take him down."

"My dear children, he will not come back here." Sesshomaru said. "At least not tonight, there are also many other demons here and some like to prey on little girls such as you."

"Mae, we should go with Sesshomaru." Miku said meekly as she held onto her stuffed bear. "I don't want to be demon food."

"This is why Daddy never wanted you to see a horror movie!" Mae said. Miku blushed and hugged her bear. Sesshomaru sighed as his 'father mode' kicked in.

"Now girls, we don't have time to bicker." He stated sternly. "Pack up your dwelling and let us go. You two must be hungry and tired." The girls nodded and obeyed his order. They had heard from their parents that Sesshomaru was not one to be disobeyed. Their father said that he had a very short fuse and had no patience. So far, to the girls, Sesshomaru seemed nice but they both didn't want to test the waters with the man. So without a second thought they had gathered their things and hopped onto the demon dog's back. They rode the demon dog and looked at the stars and then down. The landscape was remarkable and Mae knew that her sister was itching to grab her sketchpad and pencils. She had to admit that their father's homeland was lovely but it was nothing to the palace that came into view. The palace was beautiful, in mahogany and had lush green lands. They yipped excitedly when they saw the gardens and the people waiting for them. One was dressed in a white and red kimono with his hair in an elegant braid that reached his calves and a little boy in white and blue with loose silver hair and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru actually chuckled as he landed and allowed the girls to scamper off of him. The girls ran to the man in red and white, who had his arms open for them and cried out as one.

"Inuyasha!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Lord's Departure

The former inu-hanyou looked down at the whimpering wolf cubs then at his husband. He knew that Koga and Kagome didn't raise weak girls so he knew immediately that something had happened to the parents. He waited for the girls to calm down before asking them. Mae, the older one looked up at the two Lords of the West and told them what had happened. When she had finished her tale they had noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes flashed crimson. He was trying to control his temper and Inuyasha was proud for the effort. He knew that although in battle Sesshomaru was as cold hearted as they came but when it came to the family and the matters of the home, he was passionate. When Inuyasha asked who had murdered their father, Mae said a name that made them both bristle.

"Naraku."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at that. He could have remembered that their father had punched a hole clear through Naraku's chest and ripping out his heart! How did he come back, he wasn't sure. But the girls' description of the man who killed their father was screaming Naraku. The Lords didn't like the fact that Naraku had made his way out of the depths of Hell but one thing was certain, Sesshomaru was eager to send him back first class! He escorted the small group into the palace and went to gather the other demon lords. They had a right to know.

Within the hour, the palace was almost bursting at the seams at the audience. Demon Lords far and wide had heard Sesshomaru's news and they were all baffled. They had heard of what the Dog General had done to Naraku in their last battle and they could not believe that the spider hanyou didn't die. It was like the energizer bunny! _Takes a licking and keeps on ticking!_ Inuyasha thought as his husband spoke out to the Lords. Inutaisho rolled his eyes, causing Inuyasha to chuckle. His pup may have been a blend of them but Inutaisho was like him; he wanted action! He chuckled when he watched his son scamper off to the family shrine. They didn't need the Lords before them. They needed some help from upstairs!

Reisuzaku and the Dog General were absolutely bored. There was not much to do in the world of paradise but a patrol here and there and do their business when they felt naughty but they both missed a good fight and their family. The Celestial Monarch had watched them and the Earth since little Tashi's birth and although he hated to admit it, Rei and the Dog General were needed once more.

"I hate it when you two look bummed out." He said as he looked at them. "It then bums me out and then, I get wrinkles!" Inutaisho had to laugh at the thought. Although he wouldn't say it in his face, the guy was already sporting a fair share of wrinkles! Besides, from the way this conversation was going, it sounded like they were on their way home! Heaven was great but they wanted to be with their loved ones. "Naraku has come back to this world and has killed Koga…."

"And the Miko, Kagome..?"

"She had been taken to his lair." The Monarch said. "He wants her for himself." The Lords looked at each other and shuddered. They knew that Kagome would rather die than surrender to him. There was really no one to fight right now but Sesshomaru but knowing Inuyasha, he'd fight with him. Tashi was too small and young. "You two have to go aid them. Time is precious."

"But what do we…"

"As we speak, Sesshomaru and the other Lords are preparing for battle. They will not come out alive unless you aid them." The two Lords looked at the older demon and nodded. They had to make it to Earth or the inus would cease to exist.

"Sess, I don't think you should go." Inuyasha said as he watched his mate don on his armor. "Tashi and I need you here and the lands need their Lord."

"This is my duty as the Lord of the West Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he placed his sword onto his belt. "I have to protect my land and my people."

"And what about us?" Inuyasha asked. "Aren't we your top priory as well?"

"You are and I wouldn't want anything to harm you or our son but this is what I was trained to do."

"To do or die? I don't believe a word of it! This is bullshit! You're basically saying that you were _destined_ to die!"

"Inuyasha…."

"NO!" Inuyasha cried. "You can't go!"

"That is not your decision to make."

"I'll be damned….you are not going! You will not leave us the way Father did!" His head snapped back as Sesshomaru slapped him. Tears stung his eyes and he looked up at his mate.

"Inuyasha I know you don't understand this now." Sesshomaru whispered. "But this is part of who I am. I love you and Tashi very much and I pray you remember that…" He kissed his love and walked out of the palace to meet up with the other Lords. Inuyasha and Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru's departing figure and both wanted to cry. They knew deep down that they would never see Sesshomaru again.


End file.
